


Causality

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Helen and Nige are the best of friends, Pre-Series, oxford era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Helen asks another favour of Nigel.
Relationships: Nigel Griffin & Helen Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 1





	Causality

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there's a slight jump between the last work and this one, and I haven't written it (yet), so just imagine Nigel made Helen stop and think about her decision before all this. Now enjoy!
> 
> Prompt - Secrets? I love secrets.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone,” Helen whispered, her words and steps frantic as she and Nigel walked towards a heavy oak door.

“Secrets?” Nigel huffed. “I love secrets. They’re the reason I wake in the morning after an awful night’s sleep.” He touched her elbow. “Really, what’s happened?”

They were by the door, cast-iron railings in the small observation port. Helen’s eyes were wide, skittering between Nigel and the door, as if waiting for something. A low groan emanated from the room, guttural and deep. Fingers with five-inch talons wrapped around the railings. Nigel jumped.

“I gave Mother the serum.”


End file.
